My Digimon Adventure Remade
by firestar91
Summary: Sally is just an ordinary girl who wishes for some excitement in her life, be careful what you wish for because it might come true. One night a digivice appears on her dresser and the next day she meets a Renamon in the woods. How will she deal with the digimon attacking the real world and how will she deal with her new partner? A remade version of my story, My Digimon Adveture
1. A new partner

Me: new story, sort of

Sally: what do you mean?

Me: you'll just have to wait and see

* * *

**Hi I'm Sally Carter, I'm almost thirteen years old and I have short blond hair. I have save one world from destruction, and another from domination.**

**In the past I was a normal girl **

**In the past I was a Digidestine**

**In the past I was the unofficial leader of the Digidestine**

**But you don't know that yet, do you? Well then here's my story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new Partner

Sally's POV

It all started one night after my parents sent me to bed, as I was trying to get some sleep there was a strange light in my room from my dresser across from my bed. When I sat up the light disappeared almost as if it was never there to begin with, except there was now something shiny on it. I got up to see what it was and there was some strange new device. I picked it up hesitatively to look at what it was, it was purple with a few buttons on it, also a screen above the buttons, 'oh well I'll just figure it out tomorrow,' yawning I went back to bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and didn't want to out of bed, luckily it was Saturday and I didn't have to. After about half an hour I realized I had to get out of bed eventually so groaning I tossed off my covers and shivered at the sudden cold. I got dressed in my normal blue jeans and T-shirt, and noticed the device from last night, "all right, this thing," I picked in up and looked it over again, half expecting it to disappear like a dream. I slid it into my pocket and brushed my blond hair that fell to the middle of my back and put it into it's usual ponytail a few strands of hair fell in my face but I just brushed them aside. I then put on my silver yin &amp; yang necklace. I took the device and decided to take a walk as I tried to figure it out.

"I'm going out," I yell as I walk out the front door, but unfortunately my kid brother was on the front porch, I tried to avoid him but with no success, "where are you going?" the brown haired 8 year old asked me, "somewhere," I kept walking a bit faster now, until I was out of the neighborhood.

I walked down an old forest path near my house, by now I was back to a normal pace. No one ever uses it any more, I bet few people even know it's here, which is why it's perfect for me to go to while I want to be alone. After about ten minuets of walking the strange device started glowing and a holographic arrow appeared just above it, "whoa," I ran my hand across the arrow watching as the image faltered, then returned to normal. I wasn't sure why but I followed the arrow further down the path until it just disappeared, I starred at it puzzled, why would it just lead me here, there's nothing here. There was suddenly a blinding light, I had to shut my eyes it was so bright, 'well I thought there was nothing here.

When I opened my eyes there was some kind of fox like creature walking though the light. It was at least a foot taller than me, stood on it hind legs with golden fur, white fur across the chest purple armbands with yin &amp; yang symbols on them, and similar symbols on it's legs, "w-who are you," I asked both afraid and curious at the same time, "I am Renamon, and we were destine to become partners," Renamon said in a mature woman's voice, wait what?, "partners?" just what did she mean by 'partners'? "yes, your digivice proves this to me," I looked at the strange device in my hand, "digivice?" I gave a sigh of frustration, well I figured out what it was, but it left me with more questions than answers. Then something else occurred to me, "hey how are you gonna get around? I mean people would notice a talking fox, don't you think?" suddenly she seemed to disappear, _'how's this,'_ I heard her voice in my head, "whoa are you talking in my head?" _'yes, it's called a mind link, this way we can communicate without anyone_ _noticing, I can also move in the shadows so no one else see's me,' 'wow, neat trick, so you can hear me now?' 'that's correct,' 'cool, well let's go,' _we headed back to my house, well I guess I won't have to worry about needing to hide her.


	2. Introductions and Digivolutions

Me: a new chapter yay! also Happy New Year

Sally: yep ^.^

Renamon: Hello

Me: so to make sure everyone understands this will just be copying the original My Digimon Adventure just with Renamon instead of Gatomon

Renamon: so I'm just a replacement

Me: no...it's just...never mind

Me: also if you're read my original My Digimon Adventure before yesterday reread ch1 'cause I made a little change to it

* * *

Introductions and Digivolutions

Sally's POV

When I got home I was confronted by Hennery, who for some reason was rather interested about where I've been. He followed me up the stairs asking me where I was, until I slammed my door in his face telling him it's none of his business. I plopped onto my bed with a frustrated sigh, Renamon appeared beside me and I jumped, _'I will never get used to that,'__ 'what an obnoxious little_ boy,' she said-thought-whatever looking at the door, I looked at her before smiling, _'Renamon you and I are gonna get along just fine,'_ she turned her head and smiled at me.

I sat up on the bed, _'so just what are you,' 'I am what's known as a Digimon,'_ Digimon? _'ok, where do you come from,' 'a place called the Digital World,' _Digimon? Digital World? Either this is really weird, or I'm going insane, _'where is the digital world,' _she looked up thinking, _'I'm not sure,' _I fell back frustrated, _'gee your just a fountain of information aren't you, so I know your something called a Digimon, you come from the Digital World, but you don't know where it is, and you think I your partner,' 'that's correct,' _I sat up, _'so how are you so sure I'm your partner,'_ suddenly, as if I called it almost, my...uh...Digivice started glowing and some data of Renamon came up _'Renamon, Rookie level, this golden fox Digimon may only be rookie but she can be as strong as a champion, she is always calm, cool, and collected and can deal with any problem without losing her composure, this aids in her fighting skills as well, her special attacks are, Diamond storm and power paw,'_ well she seems strong I guess.

I stood up and walked out my door, _'I'm bored let's go,' _she faded into the shadows as I left the house.

I was walking through my childhood park, when the Digivice started glowing, and Renamon appeared behind me, "why does my day keep getting weirder and weirder?" I asked to no one in particular, and I saw Renamon tense as a large mole like creature came out of a hole in the ground, I read the data that appeared on the digivice, "Drimojemon, the giant mole digimon, Champion level, it can drill through solid rock at 70 miles per hour (I totally guessed, I have no idea how fast it actually goes) it's attacks are drill spin, crusher bone, and mole's claw," this will be trouble.

Renamon went to attack Drimojemon with her Diamond Storm attack, which were glowing sharpened leaves that hit him, but he just brushed the attack away. He used his mole's claw to attack Renamon, sending her sliding on the concrete.

I was so nervous for her safety I hadn't noticed my digivice start to glow, but it was pretty hard to miss her glowing, and soon after she started glowing she changed, and that was something I could never forget, the first time my partner digivolved.

* * *

Me: There's my new chapter

Sally: hope you liked it

Renamon: and if it's not to much to ask could you all review your thoughts on how you liked it or how it could improve


	3. Chapter 3

Me: a new chapter's up yay!

Sally: uh huh

Me: is that sarcasm

Sally: nooooooo

Me: ok ^-^

Sally:...

* * *

Parents

When the bright light vanished where Renamon once stood was now a bigger fox that walked on all fours, she had nine golden tails with white flames on the tips, she had the same flames on her front paws, and wore a scarf looking thing with bells on the end (really how would you descried it). My digivice glowed and showed her new Data "Kyubimon, champion level, this nine-tailed digimon has strength that would surpass nearly any other champion level digimon, her special attacks are Dragon wheel and Fox tail infernal," glad she's not my enemy, but why'd she change like that? I guess I'll have to ask her later. I looked at the to digimon, who were both much bigger than me and I couldn't help but laugh, "who says there's no such thing as monsters," I mean I've been told there's no such thing since I was little, and yet right in front of me two digital monsters were about to fight, wait digimon, digital monsters, duh. At least now out odds are better, at least for us. I leaned against the tree to watch the fight, and prepare questions for later.

Kyubimon attacked drimojemon with her Dragon wheel attack and he turned into a digiegg and disappeared. Kyubimon glowed again as she turned back into Renamon, good thing the change isn't permanent. _'I have a question,' __'what is it,'_ she disappeared into the shadows as I started walking home 'cause it was getting late, this day just flew by, _'why'd you change like that, when you were fighting that other digimon,'_ _I digivolved because of you, because of your power,' _my power? how could I have helped? I just stood behind her like a helpless puppy, _'what do you mean?"_ I don't understand any of this, _'I'm not completely sure, it was strange,' 'that we can agree on,'_ another thing popped into my mind, _'hey what happened to that other digimon,' 'from my understanding he turned back to a digiegg and returned to the digital world,' _Digital World? digiegg? _'digiegg?' 'yes, digimon can't die, we simply return to our digiegg forms,' _ok? I'm just gonna pretend that I understand.

When I got home my parents confronted me, "where have you been?" my mom demanded, "out, why?" why would they care where I've been, "there have been reports of a monster attack near that old park you used to go to," "really?" wow news travels fast, "well I'll be in my room if you need me." I walked up to my room, _'you should get some rest'_ Renamon's voice echoed in my head, _'yeah, it's getting pretty late, well goodnight, I guess,'_ 'goodnight,' man that's weird talking to someone head like that. I got into bed. I don't think I'll ever get over that. I fell asleep, wondering what would happen the next day

* * *

Me: done!

Sally: Finally

Me: watch it, I still control your life

Sally: :\ oh yeah


	4. Him

Me: hi

Sally:...

Me: Sally what's wrong with you

Sally:...

Me: your scaring me

Sally:...

Renamon: what's with her

Me: I don't know

Sally:... I'm sorry did you say something? I wasn't listening

Renamon:-_- just continue the story

Me: -_- good idea, it's distract me from wanting to strangle her

Sally: what'd I do? :\

* * *

Him

Chapter 4

Unknown's POV

"What drimojemon's been defeated?! How?" I asked my servant, a demidevimon, anger and annoyance in my voice, "I-I'm not sure my lord, but it seems that the child's partner can digivolve by will," What? "That's impossible, no digimon should be able to digivolve," "I-I'm sorry my lord but that's all I know," he's scared of me, good, if he wasn't so good at getting around unnoticed I would have destroyed him already...and he knows it, "very well, leave and don't come back until you get more information, "yes my lord, anything you want my lord," and like that he was out of my castle.

Digivolutions at will that should be impossible. I should destroy them now, but then I wouldn't know how it works, and how to harness the power for myself, no I'll wait to destroy them. If I could digivolve further, if that's even possible, I will truly have nothing to fear. Even now no one can stand up to me, so if I could digivolve, the very thought of it makes me excited, I must have this power.

* * *

Me: who is this mysterious digimon? What does he have planned? Does Sally even have a chance of defeating him-

Sally: what's with all the questions

Me: anyway anyone who guess who the he is gets a digital cookie

Renamon: so if it's not too much of a bother please review your answer


	5. school

Me: hi readers

Sally: about time your writing this

Me: hey I'm updating your story so be grateful

Sally: yeah after 4 months!

Me: it has not been- *looks at last chapter* omg it's been 4 months since I updated, I'm so sorry

Sally: apology not accepted!

Renamon: Sally that was rude, you should apologies to her

Sally: I will not!

Renamon: *glares*

Sally: sorry

Me: ok...but before anything else, I want to respond to someone's comments, Michel, by the way this isn't a remake of the original digimon series, but a remake of my other story My Digimon Adventure, sorry if there was any confusion, also I'm still continuing that one, this is just if Sally's partner was Renamon instead of Gatomon

Me: ok...anyway I hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

_(Time skip-Monday)_

_Sally's POV_

I woke up with a loud beeping sound like an alarm clock, even though I never set an alarm, and even if I did I would never set it to some loud beeping noise. I opened my eyes and found that my digivice was glowing.

My first instinct was that a digimon was attacking, cause that was what it usually meant, but looking closer I found that it was the device that was beeping!

I picked up and pushed some buttons, when that didn't work I pushed them faster as my frustration grew, but the beeping continued, "gah! how do you turn this stupid thing off!" I cried out in frustration, as if I said the magic word the beeping shut off, huh must be voice activated, cool, but annoying.

_'did you have a good night sleep' _I jumped when Renamon appeared right behind me! _'jeez, can't you just walk in like a normal person?' _I asked her through the mind link, _'but I'm not a person, I'm a digimon' 'well walk in anyway!' _I cut off the connection and got ready for school.

Not much happened yesterday, no digimon attacks, I didn't have to worry about anyone finding Renamon, 'cause she just disappears into the shadows, don't ask me how she does that, I have no idea.

But what I did learn is that Renamon must be a morning person or something, 'cause it seems like she's already awake when I get up, Dos she even sleep? Also, I could be imagining it, but I feel like she likes annoying me sometimes.

As I was tying my shoes I heard Renamon's voice again, _'what are you doing?' 'I'm getting ready for school,' 'and what exactly is school?' _that question made me stop tying my shoes for a second, "your kidding right?" I asked her, _'no, and you are aware you said that out loud, right?' _I did? _'I know!' _I snapped as I continued tying my shoes and walked out the door.

_'you still haven't answered my question' _I heard Renamon say as I was entering the school building, _'it's a place where kids like me have to go, ok,' _

_(time skip-break)_

During break I spent my time in the library, doing some homework I had.

I sighed as the bell rang to go back to class, great PE, I hate PE, probably cause I'm the least athletic person in class. As I was walking I passed this kid with dirty blond hair, I paid no attention to him.

That's when I ran into my childhood friend, Michel Ferren, he's been friends with me since kindergarten, he has spiky reddish brown hair, and matching eyes. He wore blue jeans and a t-shirt under a sleeveless jacket.

"Hey Sally," he yelled to me as he ran over, "hey Michel," I responded, he frowned at me, "what are you hiding?" he asked, "what do you mean?" I asked him, ok it's been five seconds, how can he already know I'm hiding something?

"Your hiding something"

"no I'm not"

"yes your are," he started poking me.

"no I'm not, and stop poking me!" I yelled that last part at him, he just looked at me, and poked me again.

"whatever, come on we're gonna be late for PE," he said pulling my arm, oh yeah...PE...yay...

_Renamon's POV_

I watched from the shadows as Sally's class ran the track in, I believe she called it PE, what an interesting name

She was dead last.

Right when I thought she couldn't do any worse, she fell on her face, and she had stream of tears flowing from her eyes, I couldn't help but laugh at her.

_'I don't believe it,'_ I said through the mind link, _'don't believe what...' 'you literally just tripped over your own feet,' 'shut up you stupid fox'_ '_and who might you be calling, I'm not the one who just fell on my face,'_ _'I said shut up!'_ to my surprise she got up and started running again, and actually managed to get the tenth fastest time, wasn't she just last? Hmm how interesting.

_after school_

_Sally's POV_

I was walking home on the forest path again, it happens to be a short cut home, after school sulking over a filed test I got in math, how do you even get a 26%?

_'and what might that be?' _Renamon asked me, _'none of your business!'_ I told her

She just reached over my shoulder and grabbed the paper out of my hand, "hey give that back!" I yelled, trying to get it from her, she just held out a hand to block me from getting close enough to get the paper back.

"Now how could you possibly fail this?" she asked, just as I got the paper back, "Why do you care?" I answered her question with a question as I stuffed the test into my backpack, in case you were wondering it was purple with gold zippers, I don't know why I got this one, I guess I just liked the way the colors clashed or something.

She was about to say something back when we were attacked by a Digimon.

Today is just not my day is it?

* * *

Me: why do I like cliffhangers so much?

Sally: }:(

Me: What's wrong now?

Sally: you made me look like an idiot and a clumsy idiot at that?

Me: well yeah, but you'll look better later on

Me: it would ruin the whole story if you were perfect from the start

Sally: whatever

Renamon: and if it isn't to much of a bother, would you be so kind as to leave a review of you likes or dislikes or any comments or questions you may have


	6. A New Digidestine

Me: T^T

Sally: uh yeah, so I'm gonna be talking this time because I'm pretty sure Firestar's broken

Me: T^T Keneki Ken did nothing wrong, Hide did nothing wrong, they did not deserve this, NOBODY DESERVES THIS! T^T

Sally: uh yeah, for those of you who don't know this Firestar started watching Tokyo Ghoul a while ago and yeah...

Renamon: I fail to see what the big deal is, they are only fictional characters after all

Me: yeah so are you, and I will not get over this, THEY DID NOTHING WRONG! T^T

Renamon: *sigh*

Sally: uh yeah so, please enjoy the story, while I try to fix Firestar...

* * *

_Kole's POV_

I got up for school and got ready for school, my outfit consists of a dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans, with an equally dark blue hat over my messy black hair, I slid my light green Digivice thing in my pocket as my white and light green companion landed on my shoulders.

I walked out of the room and bumped into my older sister, making her drop all her tech stuff, "hey watch, this stuff is expensive!" she said as she started picking her stuff.

You see my sister, Victoria, is sorta like a tech genius, meanwhile I'm just the antisocial kid in the family.

She has brown hair that goes down a little past her shoulders, brown eyes, and is wearing a pink shirt and ordinary blue jeans, while I have short and messy black hair with dark blue eyes.

I just walked away from her without a word, "haven't you outgrown stuffed toys?" she asked me, I turned to her slightly, before turning back, "mind your own business," I said as I walked out of the room

_Time skip-after school_

I was walking in some forest, 'cause it's pretty much a short cut home, and this way I can avoid people in the streets.

Anyway I was walking in the forest when I saw a blond girl, and a yellow/gold fox, fighting some sort of dinosaur.

_Monochromon, a champion level dinosaur digimon, special attacks volcanic strike and horn strike._

I noticed something, the Monochromon on the Digivice had green eyes-yet the one fighting the blond-well technically the fox-had red eyes, strange.

_'volcanic strike' _I saw the fox get hit with the Monochromon's attack, "Renamon!" the blond yelled, running over to the fox as she hit the ground-and right in the way of the digimon's attack-my eyes widened slightly.

_Sally's POV_

I gasped seeing that the Monochromon was about to attack me and Renamon.

'volcanic str-' 'Gargo Laser' from somewhere behind me a new digimon that looked like a white and green bunny with jeans attacked the Monochromon just before the attacked hit me...ok...is it bad that I'm starting to consider stuff like this happening normal?

My Digivice glowed before data on the new digimon came up _'Gargomon, a champion level hunter digimon with a generally cheerful personality, special attacks Gargo Laser and Bunny Pummel.'_

...ok...not exactly sure how I'm supposed to react to this...I mean a bunny digimon, just came out of nowhere, and defended me from a digimon that had injured Renamon...who was now trying to stand back up, I figured she must still be injured from her last fight.

'Horn strike' 'bunny pummel' the two attacks clashed, leaving Gargomon standing, and Monochromon dissolving into Data and his digi-egg disappearing.

"See ya," Gargomon waved as he turned to leave, that's when I first noticed the kid with black hair covered by a hat, walking away, "hey wait up," the bunny called as he started to glow, leaving a smaller bunny with ears way to big for his body running after the boy...using his ears to glide so he could land on the boys shoulders...

"hey wait a minuet," I called finally finding my voice, "what?" the boy turned his head...I hadn't really planned anything after 'hey wait' "..I...um," the boy just sighed and continued walking away.

"Don't mind him, Kole's not so bad after you get to know him, hey my name's Terriermon by the way," the small bunny-er Terriermon-said waving still on, Kole's-I guess-shoulders.

Still not completely sure how to react to this I just laughed a bit nervously, "I'm um, Sally."

_'..ok well that happened...meanwhile I'm still trying to get over the fact that the bunny was name after a kind of dog...' _I said through the mind link

_'of course' _I could here here sigh through the mind link, how does that work?

* * *

Me: T^T

Sally: I don't see what the big deal is *starts watching Tokyo Ghoul*

Renamon: oh dear...please review your likes/dislikes or any questions or comments you might have


End file.
